Ideki-Shida
"I'm the supreme leader, Ideki-Shida. And whoever against me, you shall suffer." Ideki-Shida (Ideki-Shirada in Japan) is a minor antagonist who appears in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom. She is a Second-in-Command officer of the Yokawa Haikatzu paramilitary force under Vlind-Bliege and one of Shikage-Yokawa's associate members. She is Yuna-Sakurizaki's former math teacher whose forcing her to join her side and staying away from Cyber Guy which is their main arch-nemesis. She was once replaced by Frida-Rodriguez, a cybernoid looking like her. After Frida's revival, she then took the role as the new leader of the Yokawa. During the Second Dominion, she confronts Harumi-Hashida in a single duel. She intends to stab and kill Harumi with her dagger, but Frida shot her in the back while she trying to stand up to kill Harumi. She then dies. After her death, she returns as a corrupted spirit in order to seek revenge. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *Her name is referenced to Hideki Tojo, a WWII Imperial Japanese Army leader and Naomi Shirada, a character from Command & Conquer series. *It is possible that her true ambition is a spy who disguises as a math teacher to trick down Yuna. However, according to Yuna that she was not an actual teacher who teaches children at school. *It is assumed that Ideki fleed from the destruction of her flagship. *In Cyber Hero: Future Strike, she wields a single firearm. However, this is only her secondary weapon, but her sword is still her main weapon until she lost it. *In New Horizons, Ideki had contacted with Wesper in order to build a superweapon to defeat the Blue Diamond Alliance but was failed. *She did not appeared in Cyber Hero: Generation C, but mentioned only by Vincy. However, she remained unseen and her faith is still unknown after the events of Cyber Hero: New Horizons. *In Cyber Hero: World Mission, she appears as a boss in the final story mission which can be encountered in the Yokawan Galactic Battlestation. She appears in her experimental suit and wields both laser sword as a melee weapon and also she has a shock gun which use to stun the player. However, it is possible that she might reappear in Cyber Hero: Generation C. *After the destruction of the Yokawa Galactic Battlestation, it seems that Ideki was successfully survived but her remaining fate is unknown. *In the European version, all of her quotes that are referenced to torture and crimes against humanity are removed. *After her death, the sword and the Fist of Doom are taken by the SKY Federation as an evidence. They are given by German and future SKY Federation officer Feuerstorm. *As of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, it is revealed that the one that Harumi killed was actually Frida-Rodriguez and her country’s of origin is Argentina. She has not joined any groups like the Yokawa in the past, even before she got hacked by NOCTURE. :*However, there still might be the case that there is still an Ideki, and her fate is unknown as well as her identity. Possibly, she might be lurking in the shadows behind the Grand Leader. *She was obviously called her "Rhonda" by Cyber Guy Legend during encounter despite of her similar appearance. *In the Japanese version of the show, she'll be voiced by Emiri Katō. Quotes "This Country is now ours!!" - When North Korea is now under Yokawa Haikatzu leadership. "YOU CALL ME SUPREME LEADER! BECAUSE I AM YOUR SUPREME LEADER!!" "THERE IS NO PEACEFUL LEADER IN THIS COUNTRY. NOBODY BUT US! YOU SHOULD OBEY US OR YOU'LL BE SENT TO LABOR CAMP IMMEDIATELY!!" - To all North Korean citizens. "(maniacal laughter) Well guys, you think I'm dead. I've just showed up from the lurking shadows." - When she emerges beneath the shadows "You DON'T KNOW ME BEFORE! I am Ideki-Shida, your worst nightmare who never seen before! The Grand Leader told me to defeat you all because I was just an adversary.." "How do you think I'm dead?! It was all Harumi's fault!! She done all the things wrong!" - When Cyber Guy told her about her last death "Ha! Frida, you think you'll kill me?? I am going to destroy you all once again! Just what Harumi does!" - When Frida is about to kill her. "Now, your lives ends here fellas!" - Before the battle between her and the heroes "C'MON FINISH ME UP!" - Before she being shot by Frida "You'll never realize about the Grand Leader whereabouts, but the Yokawa Haikatzu is still active until you FIND AND KILL HER! That means your mission against us is NOT OVER!! Hahahaha!" - Ideki's final words before she dies. "(maniacal laughter) Finally, I shall return to haunt you guys!!" - When she returns as an artificial ghost "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENNINGGGGG!!!!" - When she was defeated by Cyber Guy Elite Gallery Ideki-Shida - Wrath.png| Original Illustration Ideki-Shida_1.png Ideki-Shida 2.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:Villains Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:CHRONOS Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Characters from Unknown Origin Category:Fate Unknown Category:Deceased Characters